Summer Festival
by chindleion
Summary: Suara geta yang berbunyi, lampion warna-warni yang tergantung di tiap kios, para gadis yang memakai yukata, hanabi yang meledak memancarkan cahaya api yang indah, lalu stand menembak yang menjadi incaran mereka berdua. Siapa sangka kalau sebuah festival musim panas akan se-menyenangkan ini? For Rinka's Birthday. [ChibaHaya]


**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

warning; typo, agak ooc, deskripsi ancur, au!seniorhigh, klise, dan segala warning lainnya.

* * *

Kelas musim panas yang berakhir lebih lama membuat kepala Hayami sedikit berdenyut. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, dan langit berubah menjadi senja. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid di koridor, itu pun mereka yang sedikit mempunyai kepentingan dan sebentar lagi akan segera pulang.

Seperti gadis surai oranye satu ini. Ia merutuki nasibnya di musim panas tahun ini, dan jika saja nilai fisikanya lebih tinggi, atau setidaknya rata-rata, ia lebih memilih untuk bersantai di rumah daripada ia harus menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini.

Sudah lima bulan semenjak kelulusan, dan tentunya Hayami masuk ke sekolah yang dia inginkan berkat Koro- _sensei_. Akan tetapi, dengan sifatnya yang tertutup menjadikan dirinya jarang berkumpul bersama mereka dan agak dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya. Apalagi teman-teman barunya memiliki perawakan yang sebelas-dua belas dengan murid di gedung utama sewaktu SMP dulu, yang membuat Hayami agak kurang suka dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Hei, apa nanti kalian akan pergi ke Festival?"

Hayami yang ingin mengambil sepatu di lokernya, terpaksa menghentikan aksinya kala ia mendengar suara dari teman sekelasnya. Bukan, kalimat itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, melainkan ke sekumpulan gadis yang kini berada tak jauh dari tempat Hayami, tepatnya di balik lokernya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku ikut!"

"Boleh juga.."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan dengan nada antusias dari mereka saat merencanakan waktu, tempat, sampai pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan. Hayami agak iri, namun ditepiskan pemikirannya barusan.

Saat gadis surai oranye itu mendengar percakapan mereka, ia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan –walau ia tidak tergabung dalam percakapan itu. Festival. Perayaan di musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan bagi semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Ia tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sampai ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang membuat iris sewarna zambrut itu kian melebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat bersama!"

Bersama. Kata itu yang membuat ia terdiam di tempat. Meredupkan iris yang nampak bersinar sesaat. Pikirannya melayang, teringat masa-masa saat berada di kelas E. Dimana teman-temannya mengerti dirinya, dan bersedia meringankan beban yang ditanggung olehnya.

"Festival.. yah?"

Menyadari bahwa sekumpulan gadis tadi sudah pergi, Hayami buru-buru memakai sepatunya, menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di pundak, lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Mungkin nanti malam ia akan pergi ke festival. Sendirian.

* * *

"Aku menyerah.."

Chiba menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja belajarnya. Semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, mata yang tertutup poni itu terus berkutat pada soal Biologi yang menjadi tugas musim panasnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Mengapa dari sekian banyak pelajaran di sekolahnya justru subjek pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai yang memberikan soal paling banyak? Chiba tidak mengerti.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Suara _geta_ yang terdengar menarik perhatian Chiba. Kepalanya mendongkak, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Berhubung kamar Chiba berada di lantai dua, iris ruby itu menangkap sosok gadis yang berjalan dengan menggunakan _yukata_ , lalu anak kecil yang tampak bersemangat berlarian ditemani orangtuanya melewati rumah Chiba.

"Ah, apakah ada festival?"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Matanya menyipit, berusaha fokus. Berkat penglihatan jarak jauhnya, ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu warna warni berada di lokasi tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding, pukul tujuh malam.

Mungkin mengunjungi festival bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

Hayami terdiam di depan gerbang festival. Berkali-kali ia memandangi kerumunan orang yang berada di dalam, dan mereka tampak bergembira. Lampion warna warni tergantung di tiap-tiap kios, dan para pedagang yang bersemangat menjual dagangannya, membuat festival ini begitu meriah. Ia ragu. Ia tidak suka kerumunan, dan ia hanya datang sendirian.

Ia gelisah.

Tangannya terus menggenggam handphonenya, menguatkan dirinya untuk menekan tombol aplikasi chatting dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di grup Kelas E. Ia ingin sekali ada seseorang yang menemaninya sekedar berjalan-jalan di festival. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menanggalkan handphonenya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Hayami menghela nafas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak teman-temannya.

"Saat ini mereka pasti juga punya urusan masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan lelaki itu.."

Dengan terpaksa, langkah kakinya membawa menuju kerumunan, kedalam festival.

* * *

Sedari tadi Chiba hanya berjalan mengikuti orang-orang didepannya. Sesak, rasanya ia ingin meninggalkan kerumunan dan berdiam diri di bangku pinggir kios. Namun karena ia punya tujuan, ia memilih terus berjalan. Sesekali ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kios yang ia maksud. Pemuda itu tidak begitu berminat dengan permainan seperti menangkap ikan mas atau melempar bola. Tujuannya adalah satu; kios menembak.

Seperti tahun sebelumnya, ia mengunjungi festival ini untuk bermain tembak-tembakan. Walau dipaksa guru guritanya, sih. Mengingat _sniping_ adalah kelebihannya, setiap pulang ia selalu membawa sekantung plastik penuh dengan beragam hadiah dari game menembak itu, dan ia selalu masuk dalam _blacklist_ oleh penjaga kios menembak lainnya.

Ia sedih, lantaran tidak bisa meraup hadiah lebih banyak lagi.

Berbicara tentang menembak, ia jadi teringat dengan teman wanita satu-satunya, Hayami Rinka. _Sekarang apa kabarnya, yah?_

Mata yang tertutup poni itu menemukan kios yang ia cari. Terpampang besar poster yang berada di depan kios; Bidik target mu dan menangkan hadiahnya!

Setelah berjalan lebih dekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa kios itu begitu ramai, sampai-sampai Chiba tidak bisa melihat situasi di dalam karena pengunjung memadati area itu. Berulang kali Chiba meminta maaf kepada orang yang berada didepannya agar menyingkir. Ia penasaran. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye diikat dua rendah sembari memegang senapan laras pendek. Gadis itu terlihat sedang membidik satu-satunya hadiah yang tersisa didalam kios itu; sebuah boneka kucing berwarna putih. Sedangkan hadiah lainnya telah ia jatuhkan, dan dengan kesal dimasukkan kedalam kantung plastik besar oleh penjaganya.

Tunggu,

 _Bukankah itu.._

"Hayami- _san_?"

* * *

Chiba memandang takjub pada gadis disebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kemampuan _sniping_ nya masih sama seperti dulu, ah, bahkan meningkat. Terlihat Hayami yang kesusahan membawa sekantung plastik besar hasil jarahannya tadi, dan sebagai lelaki sejati ia berinisiatif untuk membantunya. Gadis itu tampak menolak, namun karena Chiba mengerti sifat tsunderenya ia tetap bersikeras membantu membawakannya. Hayami pun tampak memerah sesaat lalu menyerahkan kantung itu padanya.

"Kau curang, Hayami- _san_. Semua hadiah tadi kau habiskan, padahal aku sudah mengincar kios itu.."

Hayami melirik ke pemuda disebelahnya, heran. "Kau mengincar semua boneka-boneka ini? Untuk mu?"

Pemuda berponi itu menggeleng cepat, mungkin lawan bicaranya salah paham akan perkataannya. Walau raut wajahnya tetap datar, seperti biasa.

"Bu-bukan, untuk adik ku."

Mulut gadis itu hanya ber- _ooh_ ria.

Diam sejenak. Mereka masih berjalan bersisian, berusaha berjalan cepat agar tidak terdorong oleh orang-orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa memilikinya." ucap Hayami sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang yang berada dibawah boneka kucing. Chiba mengerjap, terkejut karena perkataan Hayami.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa, Hayami- _san_?"

Gadis oranye itu tersenyum, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersipu. Iris zambrut itu bisa melihat manik ruby yang tertutup poni panjang itu. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. _Senyumannya bak malaikat_ , pikir Chiba.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula aku senang sekali bertemu orang yang ku kenal.." ucap Hayami, ada nada menggantung di kalimatnya. Chiba yang tersadar dari lamunannya, ikut tersenyum.

Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Tak ku sangka kau juga akan kesini, Chiba- _kun_."

"Yah, sembari _refreshing_ karena tugas liburan musim panas.." Chiba menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sendirian?"

Kini manik zambrutnya menghadap kedepan, tangannya yang bebas ia kaitkan ke belakang. "Aku tidak terlalu suka pergi bersama teman, apalagi teman sekelas ku sangat berisik. Lebih enak pergi sendirian sambil menenangkan pikiran."

"Kau benar.." Pemilik codename Adult Game Protagonist itu mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan perkataan gadis oranye itu.

Kadang ia juga merasa seperti itu, namun mungkin di sekolahnya yang sekarang ia bisa terbilang cukup populer. Mungkin karna ia pintar dalam beberapa mata pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka, oleh karena itu hampir tiap hari Chiba selalu dikelilingi teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bola mata ruby itu menoleh ke kiri kala ia menangkap sebuah kios menembak. Ia melirik Hayami sekilas. Tanpa sadar Chiba menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hey, mau menemani ku bermain?"

* * *

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Chiba berhasil menjatuhkan tiga hadiah dalam satu detik, membuat penjaga kios tercengang. Hayami pun sampai ikut terdiam. Ia selalu kagum dengan teman lelakinya ini. Suara senapan yang berisik tidak mengganggu gadis yang tengah diam-diam mengamati lelaki itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada Chiba yang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan hadiah lainnya.

Menurutnya, Chiba sangat keren. Apalagi saat memegang senapan. Tangan yang kekar, tubuh yang tinggi, lalu manik rubynya yang kadang terlihat saat poni itu diterbangkan angin selalu membuat Hayami terhipnotis. Tanpa sadar rona tipis terlukis di wajah Tsundere Sniper itu.

 _E-eeeeehh?! A-apa yang ku pikirkan?!_

Buru-buru ia menepis pemikirannya barusan, lalu tersenyum tipis ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Seperti biasa, kemampuan mu sungguh mengagumkan.."

"Terima kasih." ucap Chiba yang masih membidik target. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan wajah Hayami yang memerah.

Penjaga kios itu tersentak, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia membuka sebuah _note_ dimana terdapat beberapa orang yang sudah di _blacklist_. Dipandangnya Chiba dan Hayami sebentar, lalu melihat kedalam _note_ nya. Lalu memandang kedua orang itu lagi kemudian kembali melihat daftar itu. Mereka berdua pun bingung, sampai Hayami membuka suara.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Ka-ka-kalian yang waktu itu!" Bapak penjaga kios itu menatap horror kearah Hayami. Sedangkan keduanya hanya menatap heran.

 _"Tamatlah usahaku.."_

* * *

"Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan.."

Tangan pemuda itu membawa dua kantung besar, satu punyanya dan satu lagi punya Hayami. Terlihat beberapa hadiah sampai menyembul keluar dari kantung plastik. Chiba menunduk, merasa bersalah karena sudah meraup semua hadiah di kios tadi. Sementara gadis surai oranye itu memandang kasihan ke kios menembak yang telah mereka tinggalkan.

"Y-yah.. Berpikir sudah lama kita tidak memegang senapan, kita malah terbawa suasana.."

Chiba semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "I-iya.."

Mereka berdua bisa mencium aroma manis dari permen kapas, atau bau cumi bakar yang membuat perut mereka keroncongan. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat berbagai kios yang menjual berbagai makanan serta barang-barang unik dan khas. Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti didepan kios makanan, berpikir sebentar ingin membeli apa karena banyak sekali makanan yang dijajakan. Ada permen apel, _yakisoba_ , mochi bakar, _takoyaki_ , es serut, sate ayam, jagung bakar, _okonomiyaki_ , manisan, _crepe_ , dan berbagai jajanan lainnya.

"Kau mau apa, Hayami- _san_?"

Gadis surai oranye itu menoleh cepat kearah pemuda itu, sebelum ia menunjuk sebuah stand takoyaki. "Ah, itu saja."

"Biar ku belikan.." ujar Chiba sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Manik zambrut itu melebar. Buru-buru ia menghentikan aksi pemuda berponi itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Chiba- _ku_ –"

"Takoyakinya dua."

Terlambat. Chiba lebih cepat satu detik memesan. Bahkan penjual _takoyaki_ itu sampai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku mereka. Hayami cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sekotak takoyaki belum seberapa dengan boneka yang kau berikan. Mau es serut juga?"

Hayami membelalakkan matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum manis. " _Arigatou_. Kalau begitu, aku akan belikan permen apel dan cumi bakar.."

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa _yen_. Ia beralih ke stand cumi bakar, memesan beberapa tusuk untuk dirinya dan Chiba.

 _Dia memang baik.. Bahkan ia selalu baik padaku.._

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa jajanan, mereka berdua kembali berjalan-jalan. Alunan musik tradisional terdengar begitu meriah, membuat kedua insan itu begitu terlena dengan keramaian festival. Beberapa orang menenteng _furin_ , sementara gadis yang mngenakan _yukata_ memakai topeng dan membawa kipas musim panas.

Terkadang pemuda berponi itu menggigit permen apel yang dipegang Hayami, dan gadis itu antara kesal dan malu karena pemuda itu memakannya tiba-tiba. Chiba terkekeh pelan, sementara Hayami merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya.

 _A-apa yang terjadi padaku?! Ke-kenapa aku selalu gugup berada di dekatnya?!_

Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya dan mengontrol jantungnya agar tetap tenang, agar terlihat seperti biasa. Setelah merasa bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Tsundere Sniper itu memulai percakapan.

"Satu jam lagi _hanabi_ akan dimulai. Mau ke tempat yang lebih tinggi?"

Chiba terdiam, jempol serta telunjuknya ia jepit ke dagunya. "Berpikir tentang tempat yang tinggi, aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

* * *

"Tak ku sangka kau akan membawa ku kesini.." seru Hayami sambil meraba-raba atap gedung bobrok yang ia duduki.

Hutan yang makin lebat, daun-daun kering yang berserakan, serta gedung lama kelas E yang sudah lama tidak dihuni membuat suasana malam ini sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi tidak bagi mereka, suasana mencekam ini sudah biasa bagi _sniper_ macam mereka yang bertempur di medan perang. Apalagi saat melumpuhkan penjaga saat malam kematian Koro- _sensei_ , justru kondisi ini menguntungkan mereka sebagai _sniper_ untuk berkamuflase.

"Ini milik kelas E bukan? Jadi boleh kan kita memakai tempat ini?" Chiba menatap langit malam, ia merasa bernostalgia.

Hayami mengingat-ingat masa itu, lalu tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. "Benar.."

Mereka memutuskan untuk memakan makanan yang tadi sudah dibeli. Hayami mengambil sekotak takoyaki, lalu menusukkan satu bola itu dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Chiba. Seakan mengerti, pemuda itu sedikit merona lalu dengan gerakan kaku ia perlahan memakannya.

 _Panas_ , pikirnya. Namun gelagat pemuda berponi yang membuka tutup mulutnya itu mengundang tawa Hayami. Chiba tidak tahu harus tertawa bersamanya atau memikirkan mulutnya yang terasa terbakar, namun melihat Hayami yang tertawa lepas seperti itu..

 _Membuat jantung Chiba berdetak lebih cepat._

"Aku merasa nyaman berada didekat mu.."

Gumaman tidak jelas itu datang dari Hayami, dan membuat Chiba sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang mengatakan itu adalah gadis disampingnya. Namun karena suasana di gunung ini sangat sunyi dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka, maka Chiba sangat yakin kalau Hayami yang mengatakan itu.

"Eh?"

Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, gadis surai oranye itu merona hebat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Ja-jangan salah paham! A-aku merasa nyaman karena kau teman lelaki pertama ku, da-dan sifat mu dengan ku juga hampir sama, ja-jadi.."

"Iya iya, aku mengerti.." Chiba tersenyum lembut. Sifat temannya yang tsundere ini ternyata belum hilang juga. "Aku juga nyaman berada didekat mu, Hayami- _san_."

Lanjutnya, "Dan aku ingin terus berada di sisi mu.."

DUAARRR!

Kembang api meledak di udara, membentuk cahaya warna-warni yanh berkilauan di langit hitam yang kontras. Keduanya langsung menoleh cepat kearah langit, tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen yang sudah mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Pemuda berponi itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, sedangkan gadis surai oranye itu kini kembali memerah. Manik zambrut yang berkilauan itu menatap lekat pemuda disampingnya, menuntut sesuatu.

"Ta-tadi kau bilang apa?"

Saat iris ruby yang tertutup poni itu menatap iris Hayami, ia sadar bahwa jarak mereka cukup dekat. Sangat dekat, malah. Ditambah tubuh gadis tsundere itu condong kearahnya, membuat Chiba harus mundur sedikit agar menjaga jarak. Ia menjadi gugup bila sedekat ini dengan perempuan, apalagi perempuan itu adalah gadis yang ia sukai.

"Lu-lupakan.."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Wajah mereka pun sama-sama merona. Mungkin melihat _hanabi_ lebih menarik bagi mereka dibanding harus terlihat canggung seperti ini. Namun, kalau saling diam seperti ini rasanya tidak mengenakkan. Hayami mengeratkan jaketnya, kedinginan. Ia sempat melirik kearah Chiba, dan mendapati pemuda itu juga sedang melirik kearahnya. Cepat-cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangan, dan terdiam kembali.

Kenapa suasananya jadi begini, sih?

"A-ano.." "Ano!"

Hayami mendadak gugup. "Ka-kau duluan.."

" _Ladies first._ " ucap Chiba dengan datar, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Namun ia dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, kau duluan saja.."

"Baiklah.." lelaki itu menarik nafas sebentar, lalu membuangnya. "Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu.."

Chiba memiringkan badannya, menghadap Hayami. Pandangannya lurus, walau matanya tertutup poni. Yang ditatap bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak, namun ia tetap menunggu kelanjutan perkataan dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hayami- _san_.."

 _Hanabi_ masih saja berlangsung, namun suaranya tidak sekencang yang pertama. Dan karena itulah ia bisa mendengar pernyataan Chiba yang terlalu mendadak itu. Pemuda itu masih menunggu jawaban dari Hayami, tapi sepertinya Hayami masih syok dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-a-apa?!"

Chiba juga mendadak gugup. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, malu. "Ha-haruskah aku mengulangnya lagi?"

"..."

Chiba panik karena Hayami tidak bergeming.

"Y-yah, wajar kalau kau tidak su-suka padaku. A-aku hanya lelaki pendiam, dan tidak ada istimewanya ja-jadi kau tidak usah menjawa–"

"Mau.."

"Hah?"

Kepalanya ia dongkakkan, melihat Hayami yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekesalan sekaligus gugup. Ia bingung, tidak mengerti maksud gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mau, bodoh!" Ia setengah berteriak, "Ta-tapi jangan salah sangka! Aku juga su-suka padamu karna kau teman lelaki satu-satunya, da-dan kau hampir mirip denganku, la-lalu kau–"

Jarinya ia letakkan di bibir Hayami, membuat ucapannya terhenti. "Iya iya Hayami- _san_ , aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menerima ku.."

"Bodoh!"

"Heee?! Ke-kenapa kau mengataiku?" keluh Chiba tidak mengerti. Ia tahu kalau Hayami itu tsundere, namun kalau sudah begini ia bingung sendiri.

"Su-sudahlah, jangan membahas ini lagi!"

Hayami mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kasar, membelakangi Chiba. Lelaki yang tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaan ini hanya bisa tertawa. Tangannya yang bebas ia sampirkan ke bahu gadis itu, merangkulnya dan membawanya dekat dengannya.

Diambilnya es serut yang berada di kantung plastik, lalu memakannya. Hayami pun memakan takoyaki yang tadi sudah dibuka, membuat bola-bola itu menjadi dingin.

Chiba melirik jam tangannya, lalu berucap. "Sudah jam segini.. Mau pulang?"

Manik zambrut itu menatap pemuda disampingnya, lalu menunduk kebawah. Sedetik kemudian, satu anggukan tidak rela dari Hayami membuat Chiba turun dari atap dan disusul oleh gadis itu –yang membawa beberapa makanan yang belum dimakan.

* * *

Chiba memutuskan untuk mengantar Hayami sampai rumah, walaupun ditanggapi dengan gelengan keras dari sang empunya rumah. Namun karena rasa kepedulian pemuda berponi itu lebih tinggi, jadi Hayami memilih mengalah. Toh, sudah malam dan walaupun ia adalah mantan pembunuh, Hayami rasa lebih baik berjalan berdua daripada sendirian.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah gadis **nya** , Chiba mengusap lembut kepala Hayami lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat malam, Rinka."

Gadis surai oranye itu blushing karena suara Chiba yang menurutnya sangat nyaman didengar. "Ke-kenapa memakai nama kecil?"

"Lebih enak." Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk, ia kembali merona. Digaruknya tengkuk yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula, aku sudah menjadi pacarmu. Kau juga boleh memanggil nama kecilku."

Hayami membayangkan ia memanggil nama kecil Chiba.

 _'Ryu-ryuunosuke..'_

Ia menggeleng keras. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Bodoh! A-aku malu tahu!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Semangat sekolahnya, Rinka!" tutur lelaki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah Hayami. Setelah memastikan lelaki **nya** sudah berada agak jauh, gadis itu menunduk, tersenyum manis lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Umm. Kau juga, Ryuunosuke."

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N**

Happy Birthday, Hayami Rinka! o.o/

Semoga langgeng sama mas Chiba, lalu akur sama anak-anak kelas E. Dan semoga Matsui- _sensei_ menjelaskan ketidakjelasan pair-pair di Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, dibuat spin-off tentang tujuh tahun kemudian terutama bagian ChibaHaya nya.. :3 /ngarep /siapayangultahdisini

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga fict ini bisa memuaskan anda! :D

Ada omake! Jangan lupa dibaca! o.o/

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Hayami yang baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju kini meraih smartphonenya yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. Bermaksud untuk mengecek sebentar sebelum tidur, ia malah mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ dari seseorang.

Ia sempat bingung. _Siapa yang mengirim e-mail malam-malam begini?_

Sembari berbaring diatas kasur, buru-buru ia buka _e-mail_ itu, dan apa yang tertulis disana membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke :** Malam, Rinka. Euh, apa lusa nanti kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. First date?

Sepertinya malam ini Hayami tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
